Revenge or Love
by jasw494
Summary: After Born Under A Bad Sign, Sam did a lot of horrible things, he would rather forget, but sadly someone knows about them and will stop at nothing to make him pay. SamOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: After watching that amazing episode Born Under A Bad sign, i had an idea for a story. sam did things he rather forget but someone knows about them and will stop at nothing to make him pay. **I apologize for the mistakes but I desperately need a beta so if anyone want to help let me know. Hope you like it, is my first story that involves sam so I hope i do it okay.**

**Title: Revenge or Love**

**Loosing My Father **

The day had been really busy, all the running and research had her really tired. All Julie wanted was to go to her apartment, call her dad and get some needed rest. Once she got there, she saw her roommate making out with her boyfriend on the couch, she shook her head and went straight to her room, which was big enough, to fit her bed, TV, computer and stereo. She had a drawing of an ancient Chinese dragon on top of her bed, it was the same one as the tattoo she had on her lower back. Her cell phone was in her bag, she pulled it out and tried calling her dad, but all she heard was a dead line, it was weird her dad always answered, she though he had probably gone out with his friends and would call her later on.

She took of her clothes and got into the bathroom for a long shower, all the dust made her skin feel very dry and uncomfortable. After her shower, she went down to the kitchen to get some food and then after watching a movie she fell asleep, thinking of calling her dad in the morning to make sure he didn't worry about her too much. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed when the phone rang. She opened her eyes and searched for her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Julie, its mark listen I need you to get to your Dad's place as soon as you can" The men in the other line said.

"Mark, what happened is everything okay?" Julie asked, sitting on the bed and turning on the light.

"Just get here" Mark told her and then he hung up. Julie threw the sheets away and got up; her room was dark and completely silent, her roommate was probably still at the party, she hardly ever slept there but to keep the appearances with her dad, she stayed there a few times so he wouldn't suspect she was hunting full time. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She wasn't tall but neither short, she was in the middle. Her hair was light brown and long. Her eyes were a mixture of green and blue, her body was in excellent shape due to the training and her father sending her to a military academy, so she would know how to survive, had really helped. I mean she had lasted 6 years before she had to come back home but she had learned enough. She pulled her hair back and took a deep breath. She grabbed her dark ripped blue jeans and a white tank top, slipped her boots on, placed her wallet on her back pocket, her gun on the back of her jeans and the knife on her left boot.

The last thing she did before leaving was putting on her black leather jacket and turning the lights off. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could, to get there. After a few hours she was parking in front of a very familiar house, one that she knew perfectly well and belonged to the most important person in her life. She knew she had been lying to him, he had wanted her safe so she had convinced him she was living full time in an apartment with a roommate and being a good girl, when in reality she had been hunting for a long time now, and had gotten really good at it. She saw the state of the windows and ran into the house.

She found 5 guys there, all friends of her Dad and people she knew, but her heart was beating so fast she couldn't understand what they were saying. She saw Mark with an angry expression on his face, but the moment he saw her, his anger turned into sadness, she pushed people out of the way to get to her Dad's room, Mark tried to get in the way but he was too late. The image she saw was going to be etched into her mind for life. She felt the air leaving her lungs and a cold current run through her body. She dropped to the ground on her knees in front of her Father's lifeless body, his throat was slashed and his eyes were empty. The light they usually had was gone. She pulled his body and held him tight noticing how cold it was, she was crying so hard but no words came out. She kept holding him expecting him to move and tell her it was a sick joke, they would laugh and hug. But he never moved, not once, her dad was dead and there wasn't anything she could do about it, except find the son of a bitch that did it and make him pay for it.

Mark kneeled down and helped her up, she wouldn't let go of her father but they needed to take the body and burn it. He gathered her in his arms and took her to her room, placed her on the bed and lay by her side holding her. She cried for hours just letting it all out. Her dad was everything she had left and someone had taken it away from her. She was going to rip that person limb by limb, with her bare hands. Mark kept rubbing her back and whispering soothing words on her ear. The guy had been in love with her for years and kept looking for a chance to be with her. They had slept together a few times, but Julie didn't let anyone in, she was a loner, the only men she loved was her father.

"She got up after a few hours, making sure not to wake mark up. She went into her dad's room and saw the pc smashed up laying on the ground. She picked it up, one of the things she was good at was fixing computers, she got the hard drive out and checked to see if it worked, it was in bad condition but not completely ruined. She ran to her car, got her laptop and hooked the drive to it. After decoding and breaking files, she found the video footage she wanted. Tears were rolling down her face and her hands kept clenching into fists, her blood was boiling. The video showed how a man killed her father; she made a capture of the video and ran it through a data base, waited and the computer beeped. One match – Sam Winchester- wanted by the police and FBI. She closed her computer and went to wake mark up.

She shook him a bit and he turned to look at her.

"I found the guy who killed my dad" Julie told him.

"Who is it?" Mark asked, sitting on the bed.

"Sam Winchester" Julie replied walking towards the window.

"I know that name, he is a hunter, and I know where we can find him and kill him" Mark told her.

"We can't just show up and kill the bastard, he is trained and knows how to kill, I'll win his confidence and when I get it, I will tear him apart" Julie explained. Her eyes were cold and her face completely serious.

"I'll get you the address to a road house he was seen a few weeks ago" mark told her and left.

"Enjoy your last days in this world Sam Winchester" Julie whispered, staring into the empty night.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	2. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it!**

**Painful Memories **

Mark knew that Steve would never agree with this but he couldn't say no to Julie. He did some calls and got the address to the road house. He searched for Julie and found her in her father's room, emptying his weapons and everything he had. He knew that it was a bad moment to bother her, he waited for a while until he hard some shots, he went outside and saw Julie shooting at a bag of dirt with the picture of Sam glued on it. He knew she was pissed and that the moment she had Sam Winchester in front of her, she was going to kill him. It hurt him to see her like that; there was no smile or life in her eyes, only hate and an incredible thirst for revenge. If Steve saw this he would be devastated. He approached her carefully but sadly not careful enough, she turned around pointing the gun right at his face.

"Whoa, calm down Julie, is just me, I got you address" Mark told her, keeping his hands on the air. Julie lowered her gun and grabbed the piece of paper, without a word she went inside the house and packed her stuff, she was heading there today. She had turned cold and distant when her mother had being killed in their own house which had made her father start hunting, she didn't like relationships but the casual one night stand kept her from killing someone. She needed to release everything she had inside and the shooting had helped a bit but not enough.

Mark walked into the room and tried to comfort her, she pushed him away telling him that wasn't what she needed, he asked her what it was and she kissed him, mark tried to stop her but she kept on kissing him and touching him in places that made a men loose his ability to think. They practically ripped each others clothes and between kisses and bites, he entered her, the movements were hard, frantic, there was no love in her only desperation and a need to forget. After a while he came but she didn't, even though she pretended she had and laid there just breathing. He kissed her and told her she was safe. After he fell asleep, she got up, took a shower, letting the water wash over her, she got dressed, put everything in her car and headed to the Road House Run by a Woman named Ellen. Just a few more hours and she would be face to face, with her father's killer.

She drove fast and Renegade by Styx was playing loud. She kept remembering the times she had shared with her dad, how he always made her feel safe and loved, they would play games and order pizza. They had a great relationship, he always told her she looked like her mother and that he would protect her with his life. Her birthdays weren't sad, her dad would go and buy a cake, invite his friends and make her feel like a normal kid, mark had always been there, he was the youngest of her dad's friends but if her dad ever found out what had happened between them, he would kill mark. I mean she was 23 but her dad still saw her as a ten year old girl His eyes who once held so much love were no longer there, his embrace which made her feel loved was gone and she was going to make the son of a bitch responsible for this regret ever being born.

She parked the car, got out and walked into the place. It looked old but it was okay. She saw a woman near the bar serving some drinks, there weren't that many people in there, only a guy who looked really strange, two guys a girl cleaning their guns.

"Hi welcome, name is Ellen, can I get you something?" Ellen asked. She walked closer to the bar and removed her jacket, she had a really tight top under it and as usual the men turned to look at her. She was use to this and had realized that sometimes it helped her on the job.

"Can I have a beer?" Julie asked. Ellen smiled and went to get it. She sat down and waited. Ellen brought her the beer and smiled.

"So what brings you here child" Ellen asked leaning over the table.

"Not much, working a hunt near by and needed a break, hey you have any idea where I can get a decent place to sleep" Julie explained, taking a sip of her beer.

"Well I got a few beds in here, you could use one, or stay in my daughter's room, since she isn't living here" Ellen replied, with a hint of sadness at the mention of her daughter.

"We daughters don't know how much we hurt our parents until we loose them" Julie told Ellen, with a look of sadness in her face.

"Oh sweetheart what happened?" Ellen asked taking Julie's hand in hers.

"He wanted me safe and I wanted to hunt, he loved me and always took care of me. Sadly I came to realize all that when is already too late." Julie explained. Ellen understood that he father was dead and she felt sorry for the girl. Julie ordered a couple of beers and something to eat. She heard the hunters and saw the weird guy working on his computer.

"The name is Ash" the guy told her. She approached him and sat down beside him, the guy knew what he was doing, and he was an expert on computers. She smiled and kept on drinking her beer until Ellen brought the food. In that moment a petite blond entered the place and at the look of Ellen's smile she knew it was probably her daughter. Ellen ran and hugged the girl and asked her about her life and everything. Julie watched the display remembering how many times her dad had done the same. Tears were threatening to come out, but she kept her act and forced a smile into her face. Ellen introduced them and Julie acted friendly, Jo went to change and fix some things.

"I guess I should look for another place to sleep in" Julie told Ellen.

"No I have more beds, in fact I know I'm going to be having two hunters staying in this place, don't worry there is plenty of room" Ellen told the girl.

"Glad to see you and your daughter together" Julie told Ellen smiling.

"I'm sure your dad is watching over you" Ellen told Julie. She nodded and sat down at the bar to eat. She had finished her meal when she heard a car parking. She heard the door being opened and saw Ellen smiling.

"Dean Sam is good to see you boys" Ellen said. Julie turned around and saw two guys. One she didn't know and the other one her father's killer. Dean she assumed had dark blonde hair, hazel green eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans, grey shirt and a brown leather jacket. Sam was tall, had brown hair, green eyes, jeans, green shirt and a warm smile. To bad that his smile didn't warm Julie all it did was make her want to get up and beat they guy to dead.

"Dean and Sam Winchester meet Julie" Ellen told the boys.

Dean smirked and looked her up and down; Sam reached out his hand and greeted her nicely. She shook his hand, noticing how warm it was, she faked a smile, thinking soon his body was going to be cold and lifeless just like he father's.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 3**

**Confused  
**

Dean kept trying to get her attention, but Julie was only focused on Sam. Ellen was laughing at Dean and how confused he looked. Sam had noticed Julie, he found her very attractive and there was something he couldn't figure out about her. Julie would look at him, smile and then continue eating and drinking her beer. Dean sat by her side with a smile on his face, meant to melt girls away. But Julie didn't feel anything with it.

"Can I buy a beer?" Dean asked in a flirty tone. Julie turned to look at him and shook her head.

"I'm already drinking one" She simply replied. Sam tried to hard not to laugh at the look on his brother's face. This girl was different and that was something Dean wasn't used too. A moment later Julie thanked Ellen and told her she was going to get some sleep. Ellen couldn't help but laugh at the look on Dean's face. He sat there and checked his breath and clothes's trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Sam saw Jo coming out and remembered what had happened. He got up to talk to her and Jo without realizing it flinched away and a look of fear crossed her face. Julie was still watching them, she noticed this and realized Sam had a list of people who he had hurt. She saw Sam talking to the girl and after a while she relaxed and hugged him. Julie was more than confused, she didn't understand anything, but she decided it was late and needed rest, so she went to her room and crashed on the bed.

Sam and Dean talked to Ellen for a while and then headed to their rooms for some sleep. Sam saw Julie's door opened and took a peek inside, she was lying on her bed with the sheets on the floor, he went in and picked them up, placing them over her. 'She is really beautiful' Sam thought before leaving and heading to his own room.

"That chick is weird" Dean told Sam. Sam laughed at his comment and sat on his bed.

"Just because she didn't fell for you, doesn't mean she is weird" Sam replied, taking of his shirt.

"Whatever dude, I'm tired, see ya in the morning" Dean told him and then closed his eyes so he could sleep. Sam sat on his bed thinking about everything that had happened, he tried to sleep but little visions of what he had done while being possessed kept coming back into his mind. The look on the hunter's eyes before he died, the look of fear in Jo's face and how beaten up Dean was, when he came back.

He had done so much damage and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He couldn't sleep so he got up and went to the bar to clear his mind. Julie kept tossing and turning in the bed, the image of her father's body was so clear she couldn't erase it. She sat on the bed, noticing the sheets and remembering she had thrown them to the ground. She got up and headed outside for a while to think.

When she arrived at the bar, Sam was already there, looking very thoughtful. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on; and the man's body was really good, from his arms to his abs, everything looked fit and in excellent shape. She kicked herself mentally for thinking like that about her father's killer. Sam felt someone watching him and turned around to find Julie there, wearing nothing but a sports bra and some loose sweat pants. She looked great, her body was impressive, I mean he wasn't like Dean but he did admire a female's body especially when it was beautiful and in shape.

"Can't sleep" Julie told him.

"No, a lot in my mind" Sam replied. 'Yeah I bet, like murder' Julie thought.

"Yeah me too" Julie simply replied sitting down.

"You know I think Dean is still trying to figure out what's wrong with him, because you didn't like him" Sam told her, smiling.

"Nothing is wrong with your brother he is a very attractive men" Julie replied, in a serious tone. Sam felt weird at hearing her say that, for a moment he actually thought she didn't like Dean, but why was he so concerned on weather this girl liked his brother, it's not like he wants her to like him, right.

"Then why did you give him the cold shoulder?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"He is just not my type" Julie replied, realizing where Sam was going with this conversation. In reality Dean was exactly her type, a bad boy, dangerous, cocky. She would've probably hooked up with him if it was any other time. Sam felt a bit of relief after hearing those words.

"So you got any family near by?" Sam asked. Julie felt her blood run cold at the words family coming out of his mouth. But the strongest feeling was sadness. Sam noticed this and realized he had probably asked the wrong question.

"My entire family is dead" Julie simply replied.

"Sorry I know how that is, Dean and me is all that is left from my family, a demon killed my mom when I was a baby and then my dad a few months ago" Sam told her in a sad tone.

'I don't get it a demon killed his parents, then why did he turn out to be a killer' Julie thought.

"He also killed my girlfriend and we've been looking for him ever since" Sam told her, looking to the ground.

"Sorry to hear that, loosing the ones you love is the worst thing in this world, especially if they are your family" Julie told him, in a honest voice. Sam turned to look at her and smiled. Without realizing it she smiled back for a moment, but then remembering who she was talking to she got serious again.

"Well is late I should go, see ya around Sam" Julie told him. She got up but Sam stopped her. He approached her and touched her arm.

"Thanks for listening, it helps talking to someone" Sam told her, smiling. Julie wanted to strangle him for touching her, but the weird part was the warmth that ran through her body when he touched her.

"Sure no problem" Julie told him and left. Sam sighed and sat down, she made him feel good, it was like a strange connection, and somehow talking to her had calmed him down, so he left to get some rest.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 4**

**Betrayal**

The next day Sam looked for Julie but she was gone. Ellen told him she was coming back tonight, so he shouldn't worry. They went to check some lead for a case and came back pretty late. They had some conversation and then went to sleep, like the previous nights, Sam couldn't sleep and today it was worst because he was worried about Julie. He heard some noise and got up to find a very drunk Julie coming into the Road House. She was almost falling, he ran and helped her. Julie looked up and when she saw who was holding her, the liquor in her system spoke before she could even think about it.

"Get the hell away from me" Julie shouted falling on the ground along with Sam. Sam knew she was fighting because of her state; he had done it with dean, when they were investigating that hunted hotel. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and told her it was okay, she could trust him, Julie didn't know what the hell made her do what she did but feeling broken and alone, she leaned forward and her lips brushed against Sam's. Sam wanted to push her away knowing she was only drunk, but the softness of her lips and the fact that he actually liked this girl, didn't let him, he placed a hand on the back on her head and kissed her slowly, Julie in the middle of her drunkenness, gasped and parted her lips allowing Sam to dip his tongue inside and cares every inch of her mouth. From sweet the kiss turned into passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her body closer, kissing her with all he had, her taste was intoxicating and not only because of the alcohol, it was her essence what made his head spin. She was licking, sucking and biting, caressing her tongue with his and running her hands through his hair, she wanted all of him; it was almost like something was pulling them together. They were full on making out and Sam hands were caressing her sides and sucking on her lips when the sound of someone clearing his throat made them separate. Dean had come out to look for Sam only to find him devouring Julie's lips in the middle of the bar. He was speechless; the girl had rejected him because she wanted his baby brother. This was unbelievable, he was going to ask for details later, because Sam was completely flushed and his eyes were kind of lost, so that had to be an amazing kiss.

Julie was slightly trembling, flushed and very warm; her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it. But the moment she opened her eyes and saw Sam, tears came to her eyes and she covered her mouth, she got up with difficulty, but she needed to get away. She headed to her room ignoring Sam screaming her name and telling her to stop. She crashed in her bed, crying so hard and feeling terrible for betraying her dad like that, she had kissed her father's killer and that was something she would never forgive herself for.

She couldn't stay in the bed, because the kiss kept repeating itself in her mind, to the point where she got up and emptied al the contents of her stomach in the toilet. No matter how much she let out, his taste and the feel of his lips was still present, she wanted to wash it away and forget it ever happened, because what hurt her the most was that she had actually liked it.

Sam was in his bed, staring at the ceiling and touching his lips, for the first time since Jessica he had felt something, her lips had awakened things in him, he thought were dead. He didn't want to loose her, he knew for some reason she was scared but he was going to convince her that this was not a bad thing; he was tired of being alone. Dean noticed his brother lost in thought and touching his lips.

""She is one hell of a kisser, huh?" dean asked, smiling.

"You have no idea" Sam replied, not even looking at his brother. Dean laughed out loud and closed his eyes, thinking this was good for Sam, he needed someone. Sam closed his eyes and slept pretty well with no nightmares. Julie woke up in the floor of the bathroom, feeling terrible, she got up and turned the shower on, she took all of her clothes and got under the water, the memories of the previous night still fresh in her mind, she fell to the floor, crying, bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her face in shame.

After that shower, she got dressed and decided she needed to put some space between her and Sam, she needed mark. Sam woke up and went to check her room, but it was empty, he thought I'll se her later. Dean was screaming for him, because they had to leave for the job, Sam was irritated but obeyed and went with him. Julie found mark and told him she couldn't do this alone, and mark felt quite good knowing she was asking for his help. They arrived at the road house and waited for a while, Julie was drinking a beer and not really paying attention to what mark was saying, she didn't even react when mark leaned over and kissed her, she did responded but felt nothing with the kiss, until she hear Ellen saying hi to Sam and dean. She pulled away and turned to look at them, dean was shaking his head and Sam looked hurt and pissed.

'He can't actually have feelings for me' Julie thought and simply smiled. Dean walked to where they were and introduced himself to the man. Learned his name was mark and that he was a very good friend of Julie. Sam excused himself and left for his room. He lay in his bed and kicked himself for being that stupid and believing that she actually cared. 'That's what happens when you let your guard down' he thought. Julie finished her beer and headed to her room with mark. They lay on the bed and mark tried kissing her but she told him she wasn't in the mood for that. Mark said fine and closed his eyes.

After a while he was sound asleep, Julie couldn't stay in the bed so she got up and went to the bar. She was facing the door thinking of how much her life had changed in the last week. Sam got up and went to get a glass of water, when he saw Julie standing in the middle of the bar. He approached her until he was standing behind him.

"Can't sleep again" San whispered in her ear. Julie turned around and faced him. Her eyes were cold but somewhere dip inside Sam knew she had an idea what her little display of affection had caused him.

"Listen Sam, what happened between us was a mistake, I was too drunk" Julie told him, trying to sound convincing.

"Is that right, a mistake well let's test the theory of yours" Sam told her, he was sick of playing it safe and always getting screwed over it. He pulled her body to his and crashed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss meant to show her how hurt he was. Julie tried to push him away and detach her mouth form his, but he just pulled her harder against him guiding her to the nearest wall, she tried hitting him with her hands but he grabbed them placing them above her head, still kissing her. Julie was getting seriously affected by the kiss to the point where her struggling stopped and she gave in. Tilting her head back and kissing him back. Sam only had one hand free, so he used it to cares her waist and thigh, making sure she couldn't move, he poured all he had inside in to that kiss, still thinking deep inside she was still fighting him, but the moment and moan escaped her throat he knew she had given up. Julie wanted to take it back, damn her body, for betraying her like this, but it felt really good, to be held and kissed like this. Sam did everything to keep her where she was, from licking her lips, to biting them, sucking them and slightly moving his hand under her shirt caressing her skin. He didn't want to stop for nothing, he knew anyone could walk on them but right now, her warm body close to his, the softness of her lips and her intoxicating taste was all it mattered.

Mark couldn't believe what he as seeing, Julie making out with her father's killer.

"You fucking traitorous bitch" Mark whispered, turning around and leaving them alone.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	5. Tears and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 5. **Sorry for the delay but my mother passed away, hope you enjoy it!**  
**

**Tears and Pain**

The images of the video started to replay themselves on her mind, she got so angry with herself and with this idiot, that when she realized his hold on her arms had gone soft, she grabbed his arm and twisted it around, making him pull away and scream in pain, she threw a kick to his lower back sending him face first into a bunch of tables. Sam reacted fast and got up, he thought she was probably just pissed but when he received a kick to his stomach when he tried to approach her, it was obvious this girl wasn't playing. He tried blocking her punches, but she was a good fighter.

"That's enough Julie," Sam shouted, trying to block a kick to his face. Her eyes were completely cold and he couldn't understand why he sensed so much hate coming from this girl.

"Enough will be when you are dead," Julie replied, attacking him with force, sending them both crashing into a few chairs.

They rolled on the ground and Sam unintentionally got a few hits on her. She wiped the blood from her lips and spit the rest. The fight was strong, hard and loud, which managed to wake up the entire road house. They all came into the bar and found these two tearing each other apart. Dean tried to kick Julie so she would leave Sam alone, but he ended up being knocked to the ground by her. Mark approached him and explained that Julie was professionally trained and she was used to taking on multiple opponents. Dean tried again, but Sam's voice stopped him. He couldn't believe his brother was telling him not to hurt her. With the way they were going, they were going to need a hospital soon. Mark felt like an idiot for assuming the worst, Julie was still going with the plan.

The punches and kicks were direct and hard. They were both having a hard time standing. Mark told Dean they had to separate them; Dean told him he could get Sam, because he wasn't in the mood to get kicked by her again. Sam felt Dean's arms wrapped around him. He struggled but Dean kept a strong grip on his body. Mark did the same with Julie, except for the part where Julie did hurt Mark. She was burning and completely lost, all she wanted was to beat Sam to death and she couldn't understand why someone was stopping her. Mark started whispering words in her ear telling her he was going to die, but not like this. It was going to be painful and slow; this made Julie calm down and start breathing slower. She finally got out of Mark's grip and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mark shouted.

"None of your damn business," Julie replied walking away.

After she was gone, Sam was released, but he also went towards the door. Dean asked the same question that Mark had asked and got the same reply. Dean just shook his head and noticed the mess they had created. Ellen realized how much she had to clean up, but what really worried her was that this girl was hurting and there was something very strange about her behavior towards Sam. She recognized the anger and pain but most of all the hate.

Julie didn't even remember how long it had taken her to get to this bar; she had gotten into her car and drove as fast as she could. The look on the bartender's face was enough to tell her she had consumed enough liquor. She had drowned shot after shot without even taking a moment to breathe and now she was starting to feel the effects of her actions. Her body ached and her lips stung whenever the alcohol touched it. It was the only visible hit on her face, the rest were bruises on her arms and stomach, but nothing compared to the pain inside her heart. She had lost complete control and all because of a stupid kiss, she needed to control her temper or she was going to get caught and her plan would fail.

She searched into her back pocket and got more money, she placed it on the table and looked directly into the bartender's eyes and then into the glass, the guy understood and served her more. She kept drinking until a hand on her shoulder made her turn around and look up into a very familiar pair of brown eyes. The guy was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a blue shirt with a flannel one on top and blue jeans.

"Jake," Julie whispered.

Jake smiled and sat by her side, taking one of the shots and drowning it himself. He noticed the split lip and the tears in her eyes, he knew Julie wasn't the kind of girl to break down and cry for any reason. So he touched her lip gently and smiled at her. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Jake wiped it away. They got up and went outside, Jake had a room in a motel near by, he told Julie that she looked hurt and in need of someone to talk. Julie agreed and followed him to his room. They sat down with a couple of beers and Julie told him everything. Jake held her close and told her it was normal; there was so much anger inside her that needed to come out, whether it was in a punch or a kiss. She laughed and relaxed, after a few more beers Julie told him she needed a shower and went into the bathroom. Jake asked her if she wanted company and Julie smiled. He took of his shirt and went in with her. It wasn't the first time they had shared sex, Jake had lost his mother and stayed with his step father who always beat him, so he had become friends with Julie and shared her problems with her, which one night led them to share their first time together. The only difference Jake felt this time was the fact that Julie cried afterwards. He held her close and guided her to the room; he laid her down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She cried for a while and then fell asleep. Jake brushed her hair and kissed her forehead, maybe if he waited Julie would give him a chance to show her that love didn't mean pain.

Sam had taken Dean's car and followed the path Julie took, when he finally stopped he saw her coming out of a bar, with a guy, they looked comfortable, Sam felt jealousy rise within him, especially when the guy opened the door to his motel room and Julie went inside. Sam waited for a while and when he didn't see her come out he realized she was sleeping with him. He felt so angry and hurt; this girl was driving him mad and making him act in a way he had never behaved before. She was playing with his mind and his feelings, for the first time he was allowing someone in since Jessica and this was the way he was treated, Julie was the opposite of Jessica in every way. He wasn't going to let some girl screw him over, he had thought she could be the one but now it was obvious she was only playing him like a fool. He felt sad for betraying Jessica with someone who couldn't even compare to her; he turned the engine on and left.

When he arrived Dean screamed at him for taking his car, but Sam was done taking crap from people he stared at Dean in a way that made his brother back off. He went into his room and crashed in the bed. He wanted to sleep and forget about her, but her taste and scent was still in him.

Julie woke up feeling disoriented and very confused, her body ached and her head was pounding, she looked around and saw Jake, she smiled, he always made her feel safe and at some point she had fallen for him, but everyone she loved died so she wasn't about to put Jake in any danger. She allowed herself a moment to listen to his breathing and heart beat. She kissed his lips gently and attempted to get up, but he stopped her.

"Stay with me, at least until the morning," Jake whispered.

Julie closed her eyes and remembered how many times he had said the same words when they were kids; she turned around and kissed him getting back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Soon they were both asleep.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	6. Word that really hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 6.**

**Word that really hurt **

Julie left after telling Jake she would call him, later, she headed back to the Road house, when she came inside, she found Ellen cleaning the tables.

"Hi child, welcome back," Ellen told her smiling.

"Listen whatever you spent to fix this place I'll give it to you, and I know you don't want anymore trouble, so I'll find a place to sleep tonight. Thanks for everything," Julie told her, turning around, but Ellen's voice stopped her.

"You are not the only woman who has ever taken her anger against this bar, trust me I understand you. Don't worry I have no problem with you staying here, why don't you go and get some rest, you look like you need it," Ellen explained laughing.

Julie smiled and headed for her room, but she bumped into Dean on the way there. She remembered what had happened, this guy wasn't guilty like his brother, and an apology seemed like a good idea.

"Hey sorry about hitting you last night," Julie told him. Dean stopped and looked at her.

"I'm fine; it's Sam who you should be apologizing. I mean he got hurt pretty bad and you're messing with his head," Dean explained, running his hand through his hair.

"Well you have nothing to worry about anymore; I'm planning on staying away from your brother for good, see ya." Julie replied and left.

She entered her room and started getting some clothes out of her bag when Sam came in. She looked up and took a deep breath, she didn't want to see him, especially now.

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Julie asked.

"Just a quick question, do you beat up every guy who kisses you, because you didn't beat up Mark or that guy you hooked up with last night," Sam told her, she felt anger rising inside of her, when his words made her realize something.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be following me?" Julie asked, walking closer to him.

"You were pissed and I was worried that you would have an accident," Sam replied, looking at her.

"I don't need a babysitter okay, so from now on mind your own damn business," Julie told him. Sam turned around and took a deep breath before talking again.

"You know, since my girlfriend died, I had never allowed myself to care for someone, but I actually thought about having a relationship with you. She was so nice, tender, beautiful, and gentle and now I feel like I betrayed her and the worst part is that I did it with someone like you." Sam explained.

"What does that mean?" Julie asked, understanding where Sam was going with this.

"Well let's face it Julie, you are a bit of a mess and you don't have a problem with going to bed with every guy you meet, without caring about what happens afterwards." Sam replied, but immediately regretted his words. Julie laughed and felt hurt.

"Wow Sam that is the nicest way anyone has ever called me a whore, the use of words and the explanation of my behavior, impressive, great work" Julie told him, turning around and walking to her bed. A tear rolled down her cheek, somehow his words had really affected her.

"Now if you're done insulting me, I think it's time for you to leave." Julie told him, trying not to sound broken.

"Julie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Sam tried apologizing but Julie stopped him.

"Now Sam, after one brilliant insult you should leave, I mean taking it back makes you look weak, and we both know you meant every word. So do us both a favor and get the hell out of this room," Julie told him.

He wanted to go to her, but instead he just left. He had done enough. Once the door closed, Julie allowed herself to really cry. Man her dad would be so proud that his little girl turned out to be a complete whore. Sam sat down beside Dean and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"I think I made things worst with Julie," Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Long story short, he called her a whore," Jo replied. Sam looked at her wondering how did she knew.

"You did what?" Dean asked, surprised.

"It wasn't like that," Sam tried to explain.

"Sam, I was there I heard it. You called her a whore and even if you think Julie has no feelings your words really hurt her," Jo explained.

Sam chose to stay quiet and Dean kept drinking his beer. They had been there for a while and hunters were starting to show up, that's when Sam saw Julie coming out, there was this guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, probably a hunter he came up to her and asked if she wanted to play some pool. Sam stared at Julie and she noticed, she told the guy she would be there in a minute and then approached Sam.

"Is okay Sam; I'll make sure I have sex with him tonight, because in your opinion that is what I do right? Bang every guy I meet, oh and don't worry I know your brother is off limits, but every other guy in this place is fair game. Damn, it looks like I'm going to have a very busy week, there are so many. Maybe I can have three in one night, that way I'll be able to do them all, what do you think? Does that work for you?" Julie told him then walked away to join that guy.

Sam placed his face on his hands, he had really screwed up, Dean realized Julie was hurt and the way she had spoken was the biggest proof of it. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head. Sam got up and left the bar. Julie was playing with the hunter but deep inside, she kept realizing that her behavior was wrong, she was acting out of pain, instead of feeling she wanted to forget, avoid the reality that only person in the world who she really loved was gone and that no matter what she was never going to see him, talk to him or be able to tell him how grateful she was for the way he had raised her and loved her. This had to stop before it was too late. Sam didn't seem like a killer, there had to be an explanation and she was going to find it, maybe asking around or trying to talk to Ellen about it. The guy kept talking but she wasn't listening, she noticed Sam coming back into the bar and telling Dean about a case, they said goodbye and left, she wanted to see them in action, so she told the hunter, that she had work to do and left after them.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! **


	7. Feelings and Truth are Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 7.**

**Feelings and Truth are Exposed**

Julie got in her car and followed the Impala, she was careful not to get noticed. She waited for them to get out of the car and go into the house. She got out and saw how the windows were breaking and there was so much noise coming from the house. She figured it was one pissed off spirit. She went closer and saw Dean being thrown against a wall. Sam was looking for something, she knew it was probably the remains of the spirit so he could salt and burn them. But apparently the spirit knew it too because it threw Sam against a wall and Julie didn't understood why her heart stopped for a moment, when she saw this.

She saw Sam getting up and released a deep breath, and then he finally found the remains. When he was salting and burning them, the spirit threw Dean out of a window and some of the ceiling fell on top of Sam. Julie ran to the door and saw Dean getting up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked but stopped when he saw Sam trapped, he tried to run but the fall had really hurt him.

"Stay I'll help him" Julie told Dean.

"Don't let him die" Dean shouted.

But Julie didn't reply, she went inside and started to look for Sam. She was lifting pieces of wood looking for him; she shook her head, this would be the perfect opportunity to let him die but something didn't let her. She finally found him and he was pretty hurt.

"Sam, wake up. Sam it's me Julie, come on open your eyes, please, Sam. Damn it, open your eyes." Julie kept telling him and brushing the dust and hair out of his face.

Sam finally opened his eyes and looked at her, "Julie what are you doing here?"

He coughed and winced. Julie got worried, he could have internal bleeding.

"Are you hurt, do you feel any pain in your body," Julie asked, running her hand over his body to search for blood.

"No just a headache," Sam replied noticing her concern.

"Can you move, because this place could fall on us any minute," Julie told him trying to get him up.

Sam nodded and got up, it was hard, his whole body hurt but she was holding him. They walked to the door as Dean was coming inside.

"You are so stubborn, I told you I was going to get him," Julie told Dean helping Sam sit on the ground.

"Honestly I was afraid you wouldn't help him," Dean told her while checking on Sam.

"Nice, so Sam thinks I'm a whore and you think I'm a killer, well I think you don't need me here anymore," Julie told them, she turned around and left.

She didn't need this, she heard Sam shouting her name but she kept walking. She got in her car and left. She needed to sleep, she was tired and now in need of a shower. Sam glared at his brother and shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just been honest," Dean told Sam.

Sam tried to get up and Dean helped him, "Where are you going?"

"To find her and apologize. She just saved my life, Dean." Sam told him.

Dean got him up and took him to the car; he drove back to the Roadhouse. Julie had arrived and taken a shower. She was ready to go to bed, when there was a knock on her door. She moved to opened it and found Sam standing there.

"Can I help you Sam?" Julie asked him.

Sam smiled and took a deep breath, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Julie moved so he could go inside; they sat on the bed and she waited.

"I'm sorry for insulting you and making you feel bad, I wanted to thank you for saving my life and tell you that the reason why I acted that way was because I really liked you and I got jealous," Sam explained, looking at her.

"I like you too," Julie whispered, but covered her mouth immediately wanting to take the words back.

She looked up and wanted to run but Sam stopped her. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers, giving her time to hit him if she wanted. Julie was tired of fighting, she liked him and even though this was a betrayal to her father she wanted to be with Sam. She kissed him back and it was gentle and tender not demanding and desperate. They kissed for a while just enjoying themselves. They broke the kiss and Sam pressed his forehead against hers.

"That was better that the previous kisses," Sam whispered.

"Yeah and no violence this time," Julie replied laughing.

Sam smiled and brushed his hand on her face.

"Have you ever done something you regret so bad but had no control over it?" Julie asked him, trying to explain her behavior.

"Yeah, I got possessed a few weeks ago and did some terrible things; the worst was killing a hunter and not being able to stop my body from doing it. I wanted to scream and save him but I had no control. I felt so guilty and ashamed after it happened I even shot my brother while the demon was inside me, if I hadn't been stopped I would have killed him," Sam explained.

Julie got up and turned around facing the window, the tears started rolling down her face. He got up and went to her; he held her and felt bad.

"You probably want to run and never see me again, I know I'm a mess and If I could take it back I would, I keep thinking of his family and what they are going through and it makes me feel miserable," Sam told her.

She felt horrible for thinking the worst of him, he wasn't guilty, and he had no control over what happened to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried, feeling like the biggest bitch ever. She had judged him without letting him explain. Sam held her and allowed her to cry. She looked up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry that happened it must be hard not been able to control your own body," Julie told him, she felt like shit.

Sam smiled and kissed her softly, "It's okay, I'm just glad you aren't blaming me or accusing me," Sam told her.

Julie smiled, 'Oh God Sam if you only knew' she thought but instead kissed him.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! Thanks to marky deedee, mollieclarke, Sammy, sammygirl1963, AMC88, Aurian's Flame, friendly, SilverStorm06, FormerlyPrincess-VintageQue..., TammiTam, sissa610, and WolvieRogue-deansamlvr for all your support and reviews they mean so much to me!  
**


	8. Truth and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 8.**

**Truth and Nightmares  
**

After they talked for a while, they lay on the bed and she felt comfortable and safe. She didn't want him to leave, she was happy. Sam was okay with staying; it felt good to have her in his arms.

"You can stay if you want," Julie told him. Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes he noticed she had fallen asleep, he pulled the covers on top of them and closed his eyes.

Dean was looking everywhere for Sam but Jo told him she had seen him going into Julie's room and he was still there. Dean got scared and went there but Jo stopped him.

"Nothing broke, there was no yelling and is quiet, I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't need your help," Jo told him, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes and ordered a beer.

Sam and Julie fell asleep, during the night; Sam took off his shirt and pants and ended up in only boxers. Julie didn't mind, she just wanted him to be there with her. Tomorrow she would explain everything to him and hoped that he would understand and forgive her. She had to call Mark and tell him that Sam was innocent, she was so confused, but things were starting to make sense now. They were both hunters and after she explained everything, he wasn't going to stay and be with her, but it was the right thing to do.

They had been asleep for a while, when Sam started to have a nightmare, he was looking at the ceiling but instead of Jessica, Julie was the one dying. He sat up in bed, breathing hard; Julie touched his shoulder and asked him if he was okay. Sam turned around and instead of replying, he started to kiss her hard and long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sam pressed her against the bed and started to explore her body with his hands. She didn't stop him or push him away, something had made him react this way. He started to lift her shirt and touch her skin moving his hand up and caressing her breasts; she moaned into his mouth and opened her eyes. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Sam, what's going on?" Julie asked him. Sam smiled and licked her lips.

"Just let me be with you, Julie." Sam told her.

She nodded and he kissed her; he wanted to feel her near him to reassure himself that she was alive and that it had only been a nightmare. They both took time to explore each other bodies, with their hands and lips, soon there were no clothes separating them and Sam was on top of her. He kissed every inch of her body, this had Julie gripping the sheet and arching her body off the bed. He stopped when he was in front on her core and flicked his tongue against her sensitive spot, tasting her. She cried out when his tongue went inside of her, he smiled knowing that he was the reason of those sounds. He kept going, making her loose her mind.

"Sam, please!" Julie gasped. Sam pulled away and went up until his lips were above hers.

"Please what Julie?" Sam asked her.

"Please don't stop," Julie whispered.

Sam smiled and kissed her while his finger went between her legs and inside of her. Julie lifted her hips and bit Sam's lips. He kissed her jaw line and then went to her breasts, teasing the nipples with his tongue and sucking them, while his fingers were going in and out of her body. Julie didn't care if people could listen to them, she couldn't stop the sounds coming out of her mouth. She wasn't moaning anymore but crying out in pure ecstasy.

Dean was in his room and when the sounds got louder, he laughed.

"Way to go Sammy," Dean whispered, then he got up to get some air because the way they were going at it was making it impossible for him to sleep. He arrived at the bar and saw Jo sitting there looking not so happy.

"Can't sleep?" Dean asked. Jo just looked at him and continued to drink her beer.

"Do you think they'll last all night?" Jo asked wondering if she was going to get any sleep.

"No idea," Dean replied, grabbing a beer and sitting down with her.

Sam was concentrated on pleasing Julie; his finger hadn't stopped for a moment and his mouth was devouring her breasts. He heard her say she was close. He pulled away from her breast and went to kiss her.

"Come for me, Julie." Sam whispered.

He increased the pace and soon Julie was screaming his name and digging her nails in his back. He didn't stop until her body stopped trembling. He pulled his finger out and brought them to his mouth licking them clean.

"So good," Sam whispered looking at her. Julie was panting and trying to recover her air.

Julie grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard; she wrapped her leg around his waist and rolled them over so she was on top.

"My turn," She whispered and kissed him.

She went on kissing and licking slowly every part of his body, she stopped to play with his nipples making him groan. She kept going lower and lower until her face was in front of his length. She flicked her tongue against the tip making Sam moan, she swirled her tongue around it and then took him in her mouth, she started to move her head up and down slowly.

"Oh yes Julie, God!" Sam said, tangling his hand on her hair and massaging her scalp.

She increased her speed and her hand began massaging his balls. He was moaning and clutching the sheets, he kept repeating her name and she didn't stop. This went for a while and Sam felt like he couldn't do it anymore he warned her that he was coming but she didn't stop; she kept going until he came with her name on his lips. She swallowed every drop and looked into his eyes. She pulled away and straddled him, she licked her lips.

"You taste sweet," She whispered smiling; Sam pulled her down and kissed her.

"You're amazing," He told her; she smiled and kissed him again. He rolled them over, pressing her against the mattress. He started to kiss her again.

Outside in the hallway Mark was pissed as hell, he couldn't believe she had slept with him. He didn't care about her opinion anymore they would kill Sam tomorrow with or without her. He left; he couldn't listen to them anymore.

After a little while of kissing and touching, Sam was ready; he wanted to be inside of her and he knew she wanted the same. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, then lifted his hips and buried himself inside of her in one thrust; she gripped his shoulder and bit his neck.

"God you feel so good," Sam told her.

She moved her hips letting him know she was ready for him to move, he started slowly, going in and out while his lips were sucking on her neck.

"Faster Sam, please," Julie begged.

Sam went faster and harder, he placed his hands on the bed and went deeper, Julie was arching her back and panting; she couldn't form any words, she was loosing it. She started telling him she was going to come and he just kissed her going harder and faster, she screamed his name, her whole body trembling. He moved a few more times inside her and came. He collapsed on top of her, she was breathing hard. He kissed her and smiled.

"That was incredible," Sam told her; she nodded and he rolled to his side, bringing her with him.

She settled her head on his chest and took a deep breath. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers on top of them

"Good night Julie," Sam whispered already feeling his eyes closing.

"Night Sam," Julie replied kissing his chest and closing her eyes, soon they were both asleep.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! Thanks to marky deedee, mollieclarke, Sammy, sammygirl1963, AMC88, Aurian's Flame, friendly, SilverStorm06, FormerlyPrincess-VintageQue..., TammiTam, sissa610, rommie03, Trip626 and WolvieRogue-deansamlvr for all your support and reviews they mean so much to me!  
**


	9. A Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sam or dean, but the other original ones yes.

Author note: **This woulsn'r be posible without the help of my beta, Iheartjensen or Ellie, thank you so much for helping me with this one, really apreciate it! Chapter 9, sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been having some trouble with my health.**

**A Trap**

Julie woke up feeling great and warm, she moved and felt a body next to hers, she freaked out at first, but then remembered the night before and smiled. She got up, kissed Sam and got dressed, she had to call Mark and tell him what had really happened and that Sam was innocent. She was trying his cell but got no answer and decided to go and search for him in the nearest motel.

Sam woke up and, reached out his arm to touch Julie but he found nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around; he got worried and went to look for her. Dean was waiting for him, when he saw Sam, he started laughing and Sam just told him to shut up. Then his phone rang, it was Mark, telling him that Julie wanted to see him at an old house close by, Sam was surprised but he told him that he would be there. Once the call was done, Dean told him, he wasn't going alone, because it was a weird place to meet and he still didn't trust the girl, Sam got pissed but agreed.

They told Ellen where they would be and to call if she needed something. The ride there was quiet and once they arrived, Sam got out.

"Wait up Sam, listen once I'm sure this is a date, I'll leave but not after," Dean told him, placing a gun on the back of his jeans.

"Dean, are you serious? It's just Julie; why are you taking a gun?" Sam asked, pissed.

"I told you, this seems a weird place to meet and I don't trust your girlfriend," Dean replied and walked away.

Sam followed him and they entered the house, it was empty and dark, just a small amount of light coming through a few windows. In a matter of seconds guys started to show up and encircle Dean and Sam.

"Fuck Sam, this is a trap, I told you I didn't trust Julie," Dean said taking out his gun and pointing it at the guy in front of him. Mark appeared and looked at Sam and then at Dean.

"You can shoot one of us but not before we kill you both," Mark said, looking at Sam with hate.

"Where is Julie?" Sam asked, worried about the girl.

"Not here and by the time she arrives you will already be dead," Mark replied, smiling.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Sam said, walking towards Mark but Dean stopped him.

"Me hurt Julie, no Sam that will never happen, see I love that girl and once you're dead nothing will keep us apart," Mark told him and pointed his gun at Sam.

Meanwhile, Julie was tired of looking for Mark; she went back to the roadhouse ready to explain everything to Sam, when she asked Ellen where the boys were, she told her about Mark's call and the place they had gone too. Julie ran out of there, got on her car and drove as fast as she could. She couldn't believe Mark was doing this, he had no right, she had to save Sam, she couldn't let him die.

Dean was trying to protect Sam and got distracted; a guy hit him in the back and called others to hold him down, while Mark approached Sam with a gun.

"You are such a coward, killing me just because Julie wants me instead of you, be a man and face me, no guns or friends, just you and me; a clean fight." Sam told Mark, looking at his face. Mark laughed and looked at Sam's eyes.

"You are such an idiot, just because she slept with you, doesn't mean she cares about you and my reason for killing you is about something bigger than taking what belongs to me, so enough with the talking, it's time to die Sammy boy," Mark said and placed his gun on Sam's head, just as he was about to pull the trigger, he felt a gun pressed against his back.

"Pull that damn trigger and I'll kill you Mark," Julie said, looking at Sam. He smiled at her and Dean took a deep breath. Mark didn't lower his gun and smiled.

"Well it's about time you showed up Julie, this was all for you right, wanting revenge, why don't you tell Sammy boy here, why do we want to kill him and why did you show up at that roadhouse in the first place," Mark told Julie.

She looked down and then at Sam, he frowned and the shook his head, she had lied, all of this, last night, saving him everything had been a fucking lie. Julie felt the tears running down her face and couldn't speak.

"I called so many times, telling you that he was innocent, that this was over, but you refused to answer," Julie told Mark, but couldn't stop looking at Sam.

"You slept with him Julie, how could I trust your words, he could be manipulating you," Mark replied. Sam was confused and pissed.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, looking from Mark to Julie.

"Next time you sleep with a girl; at least ask her last name, because hers is Wendell, sound familiar?" Mark told Sam. Sam looked at Julie and remembered why that name sounded so familiar; it was the hunter he had killed when the demon was inside of him.

"He was your father, you were the girl from the letter and you were looking for revenge. Well go ahead kill me Julie, if that's what you want then do it." Sam told Julie, with hurt in his eyes. He felt betrayed and used; he couldn't even look at her right now.

"Yes Sam, Steve Wendell was my father, and I found that video. I was hurt and all I wanted was to kill you. But you explained what happened and I believed you. I was calling Mark to tell him you were possessed when it happened, but he didn't want to listen, he was the one who called you, not me, I didn't know, but it doesn't matter, I lied and that's all you care about," Julie told Sam and then looked at the rest of the guys.

"If any of you actually loved my father, you will get the hell out of this place and never try anything against him or his brother. He was possessed and didn't have any control over his body, some of you have been in his position and know what it feels like, so get out and leave them alone." Julie shouted. The ones holding Dean let him drop to the floor and started to leave.

"It's just you and me Mark, now get away from him or I swear I will pull this fucking trigger," Julie told him as she looked at Sam.

Mark turned around and kicked her to the floor, Julie flipped her body in the air and got to her feet and the fight started. She was pissed and didn't hold back, Sam wanted to get in it but Dean held him back. Mark managed to really hit Julie a few times but Julie knocked him out and broke his leg. She kicked the gun away from him and pointed her own at him. Sam approached Julie and looked at her.

"Go Sam, I'll deal with Mark, I'm sorry about everything, just leave," Julie told Sam, looking down. Dean was pulling Sam, so they could leave but Sam wasn't moving, he pulled Julie to his body and kissed her.

"Tell me that last night wasn't a lie," Sam whispered against her lips.

"It wasn't a lie Sam, I really care about you and what I said and what I did was because I wanted to." Julie told him, kissing him back.

"Go, maybe we'll meet again some day" Julie told Sam, and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her cry.

Sam wanted to kiss her again or tell her to come with him, but instead he didn't say anything and walked away. Julie cried so hard and once she heard the car leave, she took both guns and left, she had to make it on her own and forget him. All she had done was cause him pain and hurt him; he was better of without her.

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews help me improve and they mean a lot for a witer! Thanks to marky deedee, mollieclarke, Sammy, sammygirl1963, AMC88, Aurian's Flame, friendly, SilverStorm06, FormerlyPrincess-VintageQue..., TammiTam, sissa610, rommie03, Trip626 and WolvieRogue-deansamlvr for all your support and reviews they mean so much to me!  
**


End file.
